tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Jason Holland
(left) with Jason (right)]] (right)]] (right)]] Jason Holland (born 1975) is a minor character in Clockwork and The IT Files. Originally a member of Interpol, Jason was recruited to aid Lucienne Christophe's task force after Alejandro Guzman was kidnapped in Mexico. Jason stayed on to help locally along with Suzanna Ortiz and Caesar Francisco while the task force moved on. Later Jason joined the International Temporal Enforcement Agency as a member of Team Gamma, having training in forensics. Biography Jason was born in Livingston, West Lothian, Scotland, the son of a clergyman with the Church of Scotland and a community volunteer. The drug trade was a problem in Jason's hometown for a while, his father even attacked for decrying it in a sermon. Troubled by the personal nature of the war on drugs, Jason decided to become a man in the fight against illegal substance trafficking. Following high school Jason trained to become a police officer and after doing good work in Livingston was transferred to Glasgow and became a detective fairly quickly. Eventually Jason's skill at understanding and predicting the movement of drug dealers caught the attention of Interpol and he was recruited, ending up in London. Jason, while based in London, became involved in several high-profile drug cases that took him all over the globe, including most frequently Cuba and Mexico. On a few occasions Jason interacted with the UK's Special Air Service, William Volt becoming one of his contacts. To make himself a better agent Jason was able to get a field certificate in forensic science, though he lacks a formal degree. Caesar Francisco was one fellow Interpol agent he had a working history with along with Suzanna Ortiz, being a liaison with the American Interpol branch. Jason later played a small part in bringing down the Paradise Foundation, working with Caesar and Suzanna in Mexico after President Alejandro Guzman was kidnapped. Following the return of the president Jason returned to London and met Christina Merritt while investigating a diplomat from Spain. Jason and Christina became friends but their relationship deteriorated after some problems with sexual tension. Moving on, Jason became interested in applying his experiences from the Paradise case and applied to join the International Temporal Enforcement Agency, having heard about them through Mira Stolar and Raymond Bishop. Jason was accepted and added to Team Gamma. Life in the new agency was complicated however as Christina had also gotten a job with them as a member of ITEA HQ security. Jason's first real mission was in the fight against Ouroboros, leading the charge with Team Gamma and Team Beta in New York after failing to stop Derek Grisham from kidnapping Megan Gage back in London. When Sandy Vanholt used the Durga Hourglass and the Stillsville Camera to freeze time on a global scale Jason was trapped inside ITEA HQ. Wanting to act on the chance he was given Jason acted on his feelings for Christina, the two becoming lovers. Jason served as Best Man for the wedding between William and Suzanna since he'd worked with them both in the past, and ended up as one of many frozen when Type-7 was used to put non-essential personnel into stasis for supply purposes. While frozen Lori Jones had ended up using Jason as a companion for watching various television shows. After the incident was over Christina and Jason ended up not pursuing a romance, though their relationship had improved. Personal Information * Current Age: 34 * Height: 6'1" * Weight: 163 lbs * Hair Color: Brunette * Eye Color: Brown * Hypnosis Rating: 4 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Women * Special Notes: Needs Glasses (Usually Wears Contacts) Special Skills * Administrative Knowledge, specifically field command. * Diplomacy, specifically in table negotiation. * Drug Knowledge, able to identify most street narcotics with ease and familiar with most smuggling techniques. * Scientific Background, primarily in forensics. * Bilingual, knowing English and Spanish. Relationships Romances * Christina Merritt, Lover and Co-Worker Teammates * Hui Lan * Miranda Ohala * Tatiana Lebedev * Sharon Clarke Friends * Caesar Francisco, also Co-Worker * Suzanna Ortiz-Volt, also Co-Worker * Yelena Nikitin, also Co-Worker * Megan Gage, also Co-Worker * Lori Jones, also Co-Worker * William Volt, also Co-Worker * Mira Stolar * Raymond Bishop Appearances * Clockwork World * Tucker's Wand XXVIII: One Woman's Legacy * The IT Files: Ivan's Reunion * The IT Files: Richard's Dream * The IT Files: Lucienne's Agency * The IT Files: Hui's Nemesis * Clockwork Crisis Parts 2 and 3 * The IT Files: Colette's Downfall Trivia * Jason is physically based on actor David Tennant. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Clockwork Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA